The Mystery Girl
by Lil-Angel-for-a-Witch
Summary: A new girl's in town & she's a demon. She much stronger then Yusuke & the others. Would Koenma make her spirit detective or is there another motive for her trying to kill the gang on the latest mission. Kurama has to share a house with this girl & at what


The mystery girl-  
  
Lil_Angel_for_a_Witch: "Hi, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor BeyBlades nor Yugioh nor Megaman NT Warrior. Don't sue me. Ok? Well, ok. The girl is from my anime that I'm working on. Please read. This is very funny. Enjoy."  
  
~~~ The new Mission~~~  
  
Koenma paced back and fourth on the floor. Boton started to tap her foot over and over. Koenma was growing impatient.  
  
"Boton, go find Yusuke and the others, now." Koenma said. Boton took out her oar and disappeared. She reappeared where Yusuke and the others were.  
  
"Let me go, let me go, let me go." A girl was struggling to break loose from Yusuke's grip on her. They were wondering how to get her to Koenma.  
  
"No way, we have to get you to Koenma." Yusuke tightened his grip on the girl. Boton landed on the ground.  
  
"Hi, Yusuke." Yusuke looked at Boton.  
  
"Good, Boton, your here." The girl got out of Yusuke's grip, but she ended up hitting Kurama and they both ended on the ground. Boton got a good look at the girl. She had black hair, with a bun in the back and some hair down the side of her face. She had brown eyes and she wore a shrine kimono. She hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"That must have hurt." Kuwabara winced, but rushed over to the girl. "I am at your loyalty princess. I am the brave Kuwabara and I am on your side."  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara. She's bad." Yusuke snapped which made the girl get up. Kuwabara put her behind him.  
  
"Your scaring her, Urameshi. She's a fragile creature and needs to be handled with care. You can't go around yelling at her." Kuwabara had her behind him and was about to blow up. Kurama was chuckling.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara is right. You shouldn't be yelling at her. She seems fragile, but she might be able to handle it, but you should still handle her with care." Kurama said.  
  
"Who's side are you on?" Yusuke snapped. It made the girl jumped.  
  
"Yusuke, you need to calm down. You are scaring her." Kurama said in a nice calm voice which the girl noticed.  
  
"No. She's bad and your siding with Kuwabara and her." Yusuke crossed his arms.  
  
"Please stop this. Please stop fighting. If it is about me, then please stop." The girl said. They all looked at her. She was now aside of Kurama.  
  
"Seems like we have someone who is speaking and not running." Yusuke had on a sly smile. The girl shook her head.  
  
"I will not run. It makes me seem weak. I do not wish to be like that." The girl said.  
  
"Fine. You are still a criminal and are to be put away in spirit world." Yusuke said and walked towards the girl.  
  
"Wait, Yusuke, what did she do anyway?" Kurama had token a step in front of the girl.  
  
"She killed some people and then stole some jewels and then broke through the barrier to come here to kill or rob." Yusuke crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't kill nor do I rob or steal. You have the wrong person." The girl was starting to plead.  
  
"Yusuke, you did what we wanted you to." Boton was happy.  
  
"Yup, to catch the criminal." Yusuke looked like he was about to pounce on something.  
  
"No, to find the girl we wanted." Everyone looked at her, "yes, Koenma needed you to find her and bring her to him cause he needed to ask her something that was very important."  
  
"Oh." Yusuke stopped.  
  
"Will you come with me to see Koenma?" The girl nodded. The two disappeared and then reappeared in Koenma's office.  
  
"Good, Yusuke found her." Koenma said and Boton nodded. The girl took a seat and Koenma started to talk to her. Back with Kurama and the others, Yusuke was a little made.  
  
"If he just needed me to find someone so he could talk to her then he should have just said so." Yusuke crossed his arms and started to walk away. The others followed him. When they reached Yusuke's house they all split up. Hiei and Kurama went to Kurama's house. Yusuke went in the house and Kuwabara left to go home. Kurama went into the house and right to his room. Hiei tapped on the window so Kurama let him in.  
  
"So what is up with this girl? I have not a clue why Koenma would want her." Hiei sat down on Kurama's bad.  
  
"I don't know, Hiei." Kurama was about to finish, but the doorbell rang and a voice called up.  
  
"Shuuichi, you have a visitor." Kurama's human mother called.  
  
"Okay. You can send him up." Kurama said.  
  
"Okay." She said and the next thing he knew there was a knock on his bedroom door. Hiei disappeared.  
  
"Come in." Shiori, Kurama's mother, and the girl walked in.  
  
"Shuuichi, dear, is it okay if your friend stays with us for a few?" Kurama's mother asked.  
  
"But.... fine. She can stay mother." Kurama was about to say something, but decided not to say it. A wide smile came across Shiori's face.  
  
"It will be so nice to have another female in the house." She walked out and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Thank you, Shuuichi." The girl said.  
  
"No problem, but how come you said that I'm your friend?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, we barely know you." Hiei had reappeared by Kurama.  
  
"Yes, I know. It is what Koenma told me to tell you mother." The girl said.  
  
"Fine." Kurama sat down. The girl smiled. "You can call me Kurama."  
  
"Okay, Kurama. My name is Serenity." The girl said  
  
"I'm, Hiei." Hiei had a disappointing face on. The girl smiled and took a seat by Kurama's desk.  
  
"So, what did Koenma have to ask or tell you?" Kurama asked and the girl almost fell out of the seat.  
  
"It's for me to know and you to find out. You will know in a few, Kurama." Serenity got up and left the room. The two boys looked at each other.  
  
~~end~~  
  
Lil_Angel_for_a_Witch: "How did you like it?? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Any questions, feel free to ask. Je ne." 


End file.
